flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Hackers
ATTENTION: Due to heavy abuse of this page, it is temporarily locked. Articles ARE NOT ''chat boxes and should not be used as such, otherwise past edits are affected. For future notice, please remember to use a TALK page, a link which can be located just above every wiki page. ' '''Since this is a constant issue on this wiki (at least to my notice), a wiki chat box will be opened as well. Hackers are players in the game that use hacking as a means of superiority. Programs, like Cheat Engine, are utilized by hackers to improve strength, speed, and overall gameplay. Hackers may also use hacking methods to crash servers within the game and ruin the overall experience for other players. The most hackers may be classified as a type of troll or spammer; albeit not directly, as their actions/methods may not be entirely intrusive. Most of them use only speedhack. Those noobs like to kill others without reasons and get very angry if they get pooed on or even killed. But there are some nice hackers too. They often protect other mortal players of pooers and if they can, they also help them with nesting or growing chicks Gamevial is constantly maintaining the site and is moderating its servers for any possible hacks. Note-able hackers #'Noseybonk '''was a proposed hacker on Fly Like a Bird 3. Apparently, a victim's computer would crash after experiencing some odd difficulties. In some cases, the player's computer would be reset, although not entirely. The program used by Noseybonk is currently unknown, as, according to some, it is far more advanced than Cheat Engine in its entirety. Noseybonk was never known to talk directly to others, but rather enjoyed using odd roleplay and backwards letters. Often times, he would rapidly re-enter this gibberish into the chat. It was made apparent that he has disappeared (for some mysterious reasons), mainly because he has not appeared in months. I have thought it over and i think that Noseybonk uses (cmd) it‘s a high tech software that comes with windows computers, and is far more difficult to use than Cheat Engine. It is able to hack websites, people's computers shutting them down or resarting them. But the only problem is i dont know how he finds the exact IP adress to hack someone. Minors *''Ahmetcan* *Alaminen *''Alice''* *Angie The Hero (Angie The Angel/Jacob The Hero/Sky Angie) *Bird Vet *''Black Cross*'' *''Blueeyes*'' *''Chäin-hùsky (Birdy/Noname)*'' *Chica *Couch *CptSlock *Crystal *[http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/NotLance_and_DinosauR DinosauR]*'' *Greenteawolf *''Halo* *Hammer (Assassin/Revenge/Monsta) *Hannah *Hoshi *Iamimmortal *Jade *Jasi *[http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/Johtaja Johtaja]*'' *Julia *Killer *Killerdj *King Stephen1 *Maira *''Male* *''Maja*'' *Mclaren f1 (or something like this) *''Michoone*'' *''Moo*'' *Music *Nabeer *'Noseybonk' *NotLance *Numlock (unknown/unsure) *Okan *One Angel *Rainbowdash *Roadrunner *Robinhood *''Robingirl*'' *Rolo *Ruis *''Ryuik*'' *Shadowscream *[http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/Shadowwolf Shadowwolf]*'' *Sky Jewel *Smoke *Snow dragon(f) *''Soyo* *Superjesus *Titties *Trollbird *Verdraaid *Wheelchair *Whore Chickens *Wifi *Young Money (Comte/Brad/Sexy Whore) *Zanora *Zelda *''???????*'' *''(no name'')* *symbols *Exitans *Lefrak lion.k (If you are aware of any other hackers, please feel free to add them to the list.) (If you are here because of the link in tct.wix.com/tt, then make your name italic and add a star)